The continuing adventures of Cackletta
by Clear Free-Flowing Liquid
Summary: What happens after The End for everybody's favourite villain's master? Warning: Contains major spoilers for Mario and Luigi
1. Default Chapter

O.K., this is my first ever fanfic, so I don't know it will turn out, but here goes

Chapter 1

The return of Cackletta

This chapter is very poorly named, since it goes on to say how she never left. Fawful never died, the explosion you saw was him sending off a flare Bowletta that no matter what happened, she (the female part of it, Cackletta) was safe. Fawful uploaded his headgear and flew up to Bowletta's room, then waited behind the curtains as the final drama played out.

Bowletta launched into his/her monologue. How could s/he stay so calm? Even s/he must realize that death was likely not far away. Fawful knew. He watched as Bowletta's first plan went into place. Maybe he wouldn't be needed at all. He thought about going out and talking to Bowletta now that they'd won, but could sense something was up, and just yelled from behind the curtain. "We did it!" he yelled. As he waited, Bowletta stood quiet. Cackletta was too busy fighting inside to control the outside. As Cackletta was defeated, Bowletta started to feel pain. This was unexpected, and caught him/her off guard, but never mind, the plan was still working. Fawful watched at what happened next.

"EEYARGH!" Bowletta let out a scream of pain and frustration. Shocked as Fawful was that he would be needed at all, he couldn't help but be amazed at his idols acting job. As Cackletta spilled out, ready for death, Fawful sucked her up. _Saved her again! _He thought.

Now that this was over, there was still the issue of getting out. Issue over with, they still needed a body. Her own! The corpse was still lying in Woohoo Hooniversity. They travelled, got it, and it was all about to begin again. Soaking in the feeling of having her own body, she had one thing on her mind. REVENGE!


	2. Revenge?

Chapter 2: Revenge?

Mario's House:

Luigi walked in holding the mail. "Bill, bill, bill, instant millionaire giveaway, instant millionaire giveaway (continues for about a minute), bill, taxes, ooh, what's this?" he pondered to himself. "Hey Mario, Queen Bean invited us to a reunion over in Beanbean. They're having it at Cackletta's old hideout, just to rub it in her face."

"Wow, that's cruel," said Mario, "Granted, funny. Wait. She had a hideout?"

"Yeah, I know. By the way, it's tomorrow," said Luigi.

The Next Day:

As Mario and Luigi approached the location outlined, Cackletta waited in the bushes. As they reached the door, she released the trapdoor. "WAWAWAWAWA!" Mario and Luigi could be heard falling.

Once down in the hole, Luigi was quick to notice a ladder leading out of the pit. Unfortunately, he also noticed that the trapdoor above it was closed. As Cackletta stood above, she entered phase 2. She turned the tap on, slowly filling the pit with water. Fortunately, Luigi was quick to plug the faucet with his hammer before any water could even come out. As Luigi stood watching the tank fill to bursting, he got an idea. He unleashed the biggest thunderhand ever. Quickly, the tank exploded, unleashing a force capable of opening the trapdoor. And it did.

As the brothers climbed out of the pit, Cackletta launched into a video game villainy monologue. "Eyahaha! Out of the frying pan and into the fire for you. Instead of experiencing drowning, now you can feel the pain of being ripped limb from limb by a giant robot." She then turned around and revealed a giant metal death machine… Totally shorted out by the water.

"Oh, right," Fawful muttered, "In the heat of the sweet rapture of the mustard of your slow death, I forgot the cardinal rule, which is that water and electricity do not mix."

Quickly, Luigi jumped on Cackletta, simultaneously as Mario jumped on Fawful. Both defeated desperados (alliteration, cool) quickly crawled away.

Later, at Cackletta's hideout:

"So," said Fawful, "What have we learned today?"

"That we should just forget about Mario and Luigi," responded Cackletta, embarrased.


	3. What next?

Chapter 3: What's Next?

As Cackletta and Fawful sat, recently re-annihilated by the Mario bros., a calm silence filled the hideout. The hideout wasn't very good, but they'd only had a couple of days to build it. One thought loomed on the horizon: what's next? "We could play Clue (Which the owner doesn't own)," remarked Cackletta.

"For the last time, 2 person Clue is the relish of crappiness," replied her intelligent underling, who now played the part of the voice of reason.

"I could try taking over the world again," Cackletta suggested.

"Are you in remembering of last time?" reminded Fawful.

"Yeah," continued Cackletta, "but this time, I could do it in totally legal ways. Then anyone who tried to attack would just be seen as a cold-blooded killer."

"But," came Fawful with a dose of reality, "we're still of wantedness for crimes too numerous for counting, if we show our faces, it's hanging time."

"Not if I leave Beanbean without being seen, take over places where I'm not wanted, and then save Beanbean for last, once I have diplomatic immunity."

"Okay," Fawful continued in his harsh destruction of Cackletta's ideas, "how exactly do you propose we are to be doing this plan of vileness? This plot seems full of holes like the Swiss cheese on the bread of our lives, covering the mustard of our survival."

"Well, I could start by gaining a reputation," pondered Cackletta.

"I am in the knowing of such one place to do this," dawned Fawful, "the Glitz Pit!"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**Lift Off!**

Fawful and Cackletta were just outside of the border of Beanbean and the Mushroom kingdoms, and they were on their way to the Glitz Pit, only one problem on their minds, they needed money to get there. Suddenly, mercy came. "Why, hello," said a doogan out of nowhere, slightly overexcited, "Have you ever considered a career in space exploration?"

"Are you suggesting that we, who are the greatest duo ever, could be flying in the sweet realms of outer spaceness?" questioned Fawful.

"Well, no, you'd be in mission control, but the pay's good," said the doogan.

"Okay," said Cackletta.

Later, as they were beginning their first mission, after training

"Ground control to Major Tom, Ground control to Major Tom, take your protein pills and put your helmet on," said Cackletta into the mic.

"Ground Control to Major Tom, Commencing countdown, engines on. Check ignition and may God's love be with you," Continued Fawful.

"Ten, nine, eight, seven, six, five, four, three, two, one, lift off," came the voice from nowhere.

"This is Ground Control to Major Tom. You've really made the grade, and the papers want to know whose shirts you wear. Now it's time to leave the capsule if you dare," said Cackletta, trying to fill the void with small talk.

"This is Major Tom to Ground Control. I'm stepping through the door and I'm floating in a most peculiar way, and the stars look very different today. For here am I sitting in a tin can, far above the world. Planet Earth is blue and there's nothing I can do. Though I'm past one hundred thousand miles I'm feeling very still and I think my spaceship knows which way to go. Tell my wife I love her very much she knows," came the reply from the other end.

"Ground Control to Major Tom your circuit's dead, there's something wrong. Can you hear me, Major Tom? Can you hear me, Major Tom? Can you hear me, Major Tom? Can you-" said Cackletta, panicking.

"Here am I floating round my tin can. Far above the Moon. Planet Earth is blue and there's nothing I can do."

END OF CHAPTER If you got the joke, good for you, if not, here it is: All the space dialogue is the lyrics to David Bowie's Space Oddity, which I didn't write, nor do I own.

P.S., come on, somebody review!


End file.
